


Need You

by rhetoricpeach



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricpeach/pseuds/rhetoricpeach
Summary: Zoro tries to decipher what his relationship with Sanji means when he notices the blond spend more time with a woman he was 'friends' with.(I do not own One Piece)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	Need You

Zoro should have refused back then. Maybe he wouldn't be suffering right now if he did. His relationship with the cook... it was something unfathomable.

  
They weren't lovers. When they have sex they don't make love, they_ fuck_. Besides, Sanji doesn't like him that way and will never like (love) him that way. That straight-anal-sex-loving-asshole could fucking never. God, Zoro hated him so much. 

It's been 6 fucking years since their, um, arrangement and Zoro wants to stop. It's been hard for him to be in Sanji's presence ever since Pudding, a pastry chef, have joined their group of friends. Pudding made Zoro realize something.

He wasn't a woman and he'll never become someone that Sanji will need. 

Unlike him, she was perfect, everything that blond bastard could ever want in a girl was in her. It's like they were made for each other. They were inseparable these days, she would always be in Sanji's apartment, both of them trying new recipes or some shit. Zoro walked in on them once. Sanji was laughing at something Pudding was saying. Their hands and faces dirty with flour. He felt unwanted then, he made an excuse and left immediately. He stopped using the duplicate key Sanji gave him since then.

Zoro had seen the way he looks at her. The moment of adoration in his eyes made him so sick in his stomach. 

Why aren't they together yet? Zoro figured that the cook didn't want to hurt his feelings after all those years of _them_. That's why he's not breaking it up yet. He scoffed, he thinks he's so chivalrous being like that. They weren't _anything_ so why would the cook hesitate? His happiness was right there in front of him. What an idiot.

So Zoro made his decision to end it on his part. The cook wouldn't hold back for Pudding anymore. They'll date and get married and have lots of kids. Sanji will probably thank him in the end. As for Zoro? He doesn't know. Maybe he'll meet a guy.

Someone who'll take him out to lunch. Someone to hold hands with in public. Someone who'll reciprocate his love.

Zoro groaned as he tossed and turned in his bed. 

_This shit fucking sucks._

"Why did I have to fall in love with that bastard..." he murmured, he must've slipped something in Zoro's meals that made him feel this way. 

He can't fall asleep like this. He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 12:55 am. It's late but he has to do it now or else he's gonna keep stalling until god knows when.

* * *

Zoro banged on the door until a sleepy blond opened it. Sanji squinted those blue eyes at him and stared in confusion.

"What the hell, Zoro? It's 2 fucking a.m., you're gonna bother the neighbors." he scolded in a tired tone but Zoro didn't respond. He sighed, "Get in. Didn't I give you a key?" Zoro walked past him and removed his shoes. He heard the door lock behind him. He took a seat on the couch and fidgeted with his fingers while he waited for the blond to follow.

"What's wrong, Zoro?" he yawned and scratched his head. He almost felt bad for waking him up since he knew how demanding his job was. But it was now or never.

"Can I have some tea?" he mumbled. Stupid.

"What? You came here just for tea?" No response. Sanji groaned, "Fine, wait here you marimo."  
Fuck, Zoro was gonna miss this. Miss him. Why did Pudding have to show up? Zoro cursed. Still, it's not like they could do this forever. It has to end sooner or later and Zoro knows that sooner is best. Lesser damage that way.

He stood up and went to the kitchen where he was. His back was facing him. Long slender fingers tapping on the counter as he waited for the water to boil. He was beautiful. So beautiful. He felt his lips begin to tremble. 

He should've shut the door in Zoro's face earlier because he found himself not being able to do this. He can't. Who was he kidding? He loves Sanji too much. 

As if he heard Zoro's confession, the blond looked back at him. "You want green or earl grey?"

Zoro walked and pressed his forehead between the man's shoulder blades.

"Hey, you okay?" he worriedly asked. No, he was not okay. He was far from okay.

"I _need_ you," he revealed. He'll indulge himself one last time. "Please," his voice broke, he placed a kiss on the nape of his neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. The blond turned the stove off and faced Zoro. He buried his face into the blond's neck and inhaled his scent trying to commit it to his memory. "Sanji," he pleaded which broke whatever hesitation the cook had.

He found himself being laid down the bed. The cook towered over him, Zoro brought a hand behind his neck to bring their mouths into a kiss. The kiss was angry, mainly because of Zoro, the cook sensed his frustration through the kiss and it didn't take Sanji long to figure out that he was upset about something. Before the blond could say anything he spoke out first,

"Later, we'll talk later." Zoro promised, "Please, right now I need you." he said while he palmed Sanji's hardening cock through his pants. Sanji cursed at him and finally gave in. He was probably confused with Zoro right now but later, they'll talk later.

Clothes are thrown to the floor as their lips reconnected kiss. He moaned when their tongues met. Sanji moved his mouth to his neck and gently licked and sucked at the skin there. Zoro moaned and gasped in pleasure as he relished in the attention the blond was giving him. He latched his mouth to Zoro's left nipple and kneaded the other mound with his hand.

"Fuck," Zoro breathed. He peered at Sanji and saw his eyes were closed, fully focused to give him what he needed. Sanji's free hand snaked down their waists, wrapping around his leaking length. He gasped in Sanji's mouth when he started pumping.

"How do you need me, Zoro?" he whispered against his lips. 

He reached down and gripped Sanji's cock and copied his actions, "I need you inside me." Sanji groaned and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling away. When he returned with a bottle of lube, Zoro adjusted his position, folding his legs and spreading them to the side. He wouldn't need much prep anyway...

Sanji settled between his legs, "Hm? What's this?" A finger prodded against his already slick hole. The muscle easily gave when Sanji put pressure, "Had fun without me, marimo?"

"Shut up, you were busy," he turned his head to the side and hoped his face wasn't as red as he thought it was. 

Busy with someone else that is.

Sanji kissed his neck and Zoro looked at him from the corner of his eye. "I would've made time if you asked." Pressing another kiss to his jaw. Zoro just grunted in reply and avoided his eyes. He couldn't imagine the cook sacrificing his lady time for him. Fucking liar, nothing is more important to him than pleasing his precious ladi-

"Ah! Fuck!" A finger found itself to his prostate, Sanji let out a satisfied hum and started to finger Zoro faster, his fingers scissoring and stretching the swordsman. "Don't get distracted," he whispered against his neck and started nibbling. "Fuck you," Sanji chuckled, he lowered his head, Zoro could feel his hot breath on his cock. 

A low moan came from him when he felt the cook's wet tongue glide across his shaft. He mouthed at his member then focused his attention to his balls, sucking on them and massaging them with his tongue. Zoro couldn't control his voice, he whimpered as another splash of pre-cum erupted from his cock that rested on his stomach. He was gonna cum at this rate.

He reached down with his hand and patted his shoulder. "Stop, just fuck me already." Sanji looked up at him, saw the desperation in his eyes and nodded. He kneeled between his legs and slicked himself with lube. Zoro propped himself on his elbows to watch. Sanji guided his cock to Zoro's hole, both of them hissing when the head of his cock breached. His head hit the bed again, hands gripping the sheets for what's to come. The cook fixed a hand behind Zoro's thigh and one at his waist, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the green-haired man and watched his face contort into pleasure as he filled him. He gave a soft kiss to Zoro's lips, once he was fully sheathed, he pulled away from his mouth, "Good?" he asked.

"Yeah," he replied in a breathless whisper. 

One last time. 

He let go of the sheets and instead wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his ankles crossing behind Sanji's back.

He hugged him tight to his chest. "Please," he felt Sanji shudder, and soon he began moving, slow shallow grinding of his hips.

"Fucking tight," he growled.

Zoro cried out as Sanji fucked him like he asked him to. It was so good. Each snap of the blond's hips left him unable to breathe as he gasped for air. Sanji escaped from his embrace and pushed his bent legs further up to his chest, he grabbed the back of Zoro's knees and started to fuck him harder, deeper. Each slide hitting his prostate at a memorized angle. Zoro's eyes rolled so far back as he panted. He was getting close so soon and he wasn't ready at all. He didn't want it to end so soon. He wanted to tell Sanji to slow down but his mouth wasn't cooperating.

"-ait," he stammered.

"Hm?" his hips slowed down, allowing Zoro to breathe. "I'm gonna cum,"

He quirked a curly eyebrow at him, one of his hands gripped his cock, jerking him off slowly. "Then cum, no one's stopping you." Zoro moaned but shook his head, "No... not ready... don't want to yet," he tried to explain. Sanji seemed to understand because he smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He held onto the green-haired man's hips and slowed his pace. Zoro sighed and pulled Sanji in for another kiss, interlacing his fingers behind his neck. 

He wanted this moment to last forever. Just him and Sanji locked together like this and no one else. He wished that Sanji would lean in and tell him he loved him too. That he wants Zoro. Not Pudding but Zoro. 

"Zoro, hey, marimo, you okay?" he stopped moving and was about to complain when he realized the reason why. 

He was crying, hot tears streaming down his face. He quickly wiped them with the back of his hand and urged the cook to continue, "I'm fine, curly," But Sanji frowned at him, "Don't stop, I was getting close." But he made no move to resume.

Zoro's eyes watered more. He ruined it. Their last moment together. He was such a goddamn idiot.

"Sanji, I need you, please," he sobbed against the blond's shoulder and placed desperate kisses on his neck.

"Damn it, Zoro!" he snarled and began to fuck him again. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Sanji pleaded, he stared into those pretty blue orbs and gave him a small smile before pulling him into one last kiss. A kiss can tell many things and Zoro did just that. He kissed Sanji to tell him he loved him. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and groaned when the blond kissed back just as eagerly and just as passionate. They kissed in time with their coupling. Zoro didn't know how much time had passed but he was so close, he had accepted that some things had to end. 

He moaned Sanji's name as he came and the blond did the same when he released hot spurts deep inside him, a place where no one but him has reached.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths. Sanji recovered first.

"Marimo,"

Zoro couldn't open his eyes, he felt so drained. He was sure he was gonna fall asleep soon.

"Mm?"

"Explain," he demanded, he could hear the mix of worry and anger in his voice. Zoro thought it was cute. "Hey! Don't sleep yet! Are you listening? Zo-" 

Soft snores erupting from the swordsman stopped Sanji's rant and he knew he had lost.

_Fine_, he decided, they'll talk in the morning.

* * *

Zoro woke up alone. He glanced at the clock and figured Sanji would be at work at this hour. He had to take advantage of this time before he gets home. He stood up, ignoring the pleasant ache in his ass and started to get dressed. He grabbed one of the duffel bags he left when he stayed over in the past from the closet and started to fill it with all the stuff he had in the apartment. 

Sweaters, hoodies, t-shirts, a toothbrush, a pair of slippers. Everything.

It was like he was never there.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and gave the place a once over to make sure he didn't miss anything. He found a piece of paper and wrote a short message. He placed it on the counter and dug in his pocket for the spare key. He placed it on top of the note with a heavy heart.

He went to the door and locked himself out.

* * *

  
Sanji yawned. He asked the old man to let him take the rest of the Sunday afternoon off and after a lot of cursing and shouting, he was finally free. He was even more exhausted after Zoro's visit and hoped to catch the marimo in his apartment. That big oaf was probably still sleeping. He was gonna kick him awake, (cook him some brunch) and ask what was bothering him. It was a rare thing to see him cry and it worried Sanji even more because Zoro cried so suddenly. He better fess up or he'll beat it out of him.

As soon as he turned his key, he went straight into his room and found it... empty?

He checked the bathroom and the living room. No marimo.

_Huh, he must've escaped._

He sighed to himself and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass, filled it and was in the middle of finishing his water when he sees a piece of paper on the counter. He was sure he didn't leave that there, he liked to keep his workplace clean. He picked it up and in there was Zoro's neat handwriting. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

_I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. _

_Let's pretend nothing ever happened for our sake._

_Thank you._

_\- Zoro_

What the fuck was that?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This will have 3 chapters! Thanks for reading! :)  
Have a good day / good evening!  
Kudos and comments are much appreciated. :)
> 
> xx


End file.
